A Week in the Life
by Flying-Whippet
Summary: A glimpse of what happens in the home of Jin, Touya, Suzuki, Shishi, Chu and Rinku. Finished.
1. DAY ONE

~*DAY ONE*~  
  
It was early morning. The six friends tiredly tromped into their yard and up to the front door. It was great to be back from the long trip. Especially for Rinku, who had gotten lost three times during the journey.  
  
Touya stood on the front step and turned the knob on the door. He just stood there, not opening it. Everyone waited quietly as Touya turned the knob the other way. Still nothing.  
  
"Hello, we'd like to get in today." Jin said.  
  
Touya turned to look at Jin with a calm expression. "The door is locked." He said simply.  
  
"That's not funny, hurry up we're tired." Chu said.  
  
"Yea." Rinku said.  
  
"The door is locked and I don't have the key." Touya said again.  
  
"Fine." Chu stepped up to the door and ripped it off its hinges and then went inside, followed by everyone but Touya.  
  
"Chu! What is it with you ripping doors from their hinges? Now Suzuki has to fix it!" Touya exclaimed.  
  
Suzuki turned and put his hands on his hips. "And why do I have to fix the door?"  
  
"Because you're the only one who knows how to fix things!" Jin said.  
  
"I'll fix it later." Suzuki flopped down on the couch like a beanbag that had lost most of its beans. Touya went to fetch the door which was lying in the middle of the yard.  
  
Shishi and Jin made a mad dash for the reclining chair and both sat in it at the very same time.  
  
"My spot!" Shishi said greedily and pushed Jin off onto the floor.  
  
"I was going to sit there!" Jin complained.  
  
"Well I was here first, go sleep on the floor or something."  
  
"I got there way before you!" Jin said. The Wind Master promptly sat down in Shishi's lap.  
  
"Get off!" Shishi said defiantly.  
  
"Make me!" Jin said stubbornly.  
  
"GRRRR!" Shishi snarled and started to tickle Jin in the ribs.  
  
"Hehehehe! Stop! Hehehe!"  
  
"MOVE!"  
  
"Hahaha! No! Hehehe!"  
  
Shishi tickled harder until Jin was forced to leave. Jin sprawled out on the floor beside the TV and closed his eyes.  
  
Touya came in and leaned the busted door against the wall. "Why don't you just go to bed Jin?"  
  
Jin started to snore. Touya shrugged and went to his bedroom where he got into bed and went to sleep. Rinku started up the stairs to his bedroom but couldn't make it. He fell asleep halfway up the steps and Chu had fallen asleep on the floor by the TV.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Five hours later, Jin started to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and let them adjust to his surroundings before rolling over onto his back and stretching. He yawned and sat up. Everyone else was still sleeping it seemed. Suzuki was lying in an awkward position, half on-half off the couch. His head rested on the floor and his feet were sticking up in the air. Chu was lying on the floor by the TV with a bottle of sake in his hand. Jin looked over to Shishi, who had his arms behind his head and was resting peacefully on the recliner. Jin stood up and went into the kitchen. He got a glass from the cupboard and poured himself some orange juice. He sat down at the kitchen table and sipped it. All was quiet, too quiet. An idea suddenly came to Jin. He grinned evilly and set to work.  
  
Shishi woke up a short while later. He was still rather groggy but got up none the less to go take a shower. He went around the corner into the bathroom and flicked on the light. He grabbed his hair brush and looked into the mirror. "AAAAA!" He screeched and backed into the wall, his heart pounding. Then he realized the face in the mirror was his. He had a black goatee, black lips and a black eye, all drawn on by a black marker. "Who did this!?" He yelled.  
  
"What's all the screaming for?" Rinku walked in rubbing his tired eyes with his small hands. He too had marker on his face, a black beard and polka- dots.  
  
Well at least Shishi knew the kid didn't do it. Shishi strode past Rinku and into the living room. He eyed Chu and Suzuki and from the looks of it they too were victims of the Marker Bandit. Chu had glasses and a black nose and Suzuki had a bunch of little smiley-faces drawn all over. Shishi frowned and went into Touya's bedroom. Touya had tick-tack-toe designs all over his face. The only person left was...  
  
"Jin! Get out here now!" Shishi yelled so loud it jerked everyone awake.  
  
Suzuki woke up with a start and tumbled off the couch, landing on Chu who threw his sake bottle across the room in surprise, hitting Touya, who had just walked in, on the head. Touya stepped back and tripped over Rinku. They both fell down and landed in a pile.  
  
Shishi could hear Jin giggling in the kitchen. He stomped in and found the Wind Master hiding under the table with a marker in his hand. Shishi growled and grabbed Jin by the ear and pulled him out.  
  
"Ow!" Jin said as he was dragged from his hiding spot. Then he started giggling at Shishi.  
  
Shishi took the marker away from his psycho friend. "This had better not be permanent marker, Jin."  
  
"It is." Jin informed him. "See? It says right on the label, 'Permanent'!"  
  
"DAMNIT JIN!"  
  
"It'll wash off! I think..."  
  
"Stop with the bickering!" Suzuki marched in and stood between the two of them. "I have some face wash that will get this off, alright Shishi? Now can we please all get along?"  
  
"I'm sorry Shishi." Jin said.  
  
Shishi snorted. "Just give me the stupid face wash!"  
  
By the time everyone had cleaned their faces of the black marker it was 12:00 noon.  
  
"What's for dinner?" Touya asked.  
  
"PIZZA!" Rinku practically screamed.  
  
Touya rolled his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Fine, let's order pizza." Suzuki picked up the phone and called the Pizza Palace. "Hello, yea, I'd like to order---"  
  
Jin snatched the phone away and yelled into the receiver, "SEVEN LARGE PIZZAS!"  
  
"Jin!" Suzuki grabbed the phone back. The guy on the other end asked, "What would you like on them?"  
  
"Well let's see, what do you guys---"  
  
Jin grabbed the phone again and yelled, "EVERYTHING! With extra onions and anchovies please!"  
  
"Jin!" Suzuki said and took the phone back again. The guy on the other end asked, "Will that be all?"  
  
"I don't think---" Suzuki started but Jin grabbed the phone again. "50 BREADSTICKS!"  
  
"JIN, PLEASE!!!" Suzuki ripped the phone away.  
  
"Great! Your order will arrive in 30 minuets or less!" The pizza guy hung up.  
  
Suzuki hung up and looked at Jin square in the eye. "If those pizzas taste like crap, YOU are going to eat them all."  
  
"Okay!" Jin said cheerfully.  
  
"I just can't believe you sometimes, Jin." Touya said. "Fifty breadsticks!?"  
  
"I'm hungry!" Jin said.  
  
"I guess!" Rinku exclaimed.  
  
Twenty-five minuets later the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Jin squealed and opened the door to reveal the poor Pizza Guy who was loaded down with the seven large pizzas and fifty breadsticks. "Is this the psycho household that ordered all this crap?" The guy asked.  
  
"Sure is! Let me get that for ya!" Jin took everything and carried it into the kitchen.  
  
"Erm, that will be $40," said the Pizza Guy.  
  
Suzuki sighed and paid the teenager, then went into the kitchen to find that Jin had already eaten half a pizza.  
  
"You couldn't wait for the rest of us?" Shishi asked.  
  
"Hork snarf snarf!" Jin answered.  
  
"It smells like garbage." Rinku said and poked at a slimy mushroom.  
  
Chu picked up a piece of the gross looking pizza and gingerly took a small bite. He chewed it slowly and swallowed.  
  
"How is it?" Rinku asked.  
  
"It's actually not bad." Chu took another bite.  
  
"You're kidding." Touya took a piece and tried it. "Wow, this is good!"  
  
"I told you guys!" Jin said. "I know what I'm doing."  
  
After dinner everyone relaxed and set off to do their own things. Jin stood behind Shishi, who was sitting on the couch watching a boxing match with Chu. Jin chomped on a piece of gum with his mouth wide open for ten straight minuets before Shishi finally sighed and said, "Jin, would you mind not chomping in my ear like that?"  
  
"Alright." Jin said, and the gum fell out of his mouth and onto Shishi's head. "Oops." Jin quickly tried to pick it out before Shishi noticed, but the gum was sticky and came out in strands. Jin's fingers were getting sticky too and the more he messed with the gum, the more mess it made. Shishi frowned. "Jin! Stop playing with my hair, it's annoying." He put his hand on his head and right into the gum. He stopped and pulled it away and with it came strands of pink bubble gum. Shishi looked at his hand, then turned around and looked at Jin.  
  
"What the hell is THIS!?"  
  
"Just gum!" Jin smiled for a second and then ran out of the living room.  
  
"JIN!" Shishi yelled and took after him into the kitchen.  
  
Suzuki was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. When he heard Jin enter he looked up. "What's going on?"  
  
Jin ran behind Suzuki. "Keep Shishi away from me!" He pointed at the angry man with pink and blue hair.  
  
"That flying leprechaun stuck gum in my hair!"  
  
"I didn't mean to!"  
  
"Calm down both of you. Shishi, we can get that out with peanut butter." Suzuki stood up and pushed Shishi into the chair.  
  
"Peanut butter!? Gum is one thing, but you are not putting peanut butter in my hair!" Shishi was fuming.  
  
"Jin, go get the jar of peanut butter." Suzuki said.  
  
"NO!" Shishi whined and tried to stand up but Suzuki pushed him back down.  
  
Jin returned with the peanut butter and a spoon. "I'll get the gum out for ya!" He said and gloped a big blob of Skippy Peanut Butter right on Shishi's head.  
  
"GEEZ! Not that much!" Shishi yelled.  
  
Jin lathered the peanut butter into Shishi's hair and hummed happily. Shishi sat there grinding his teeth and then Touya walked in. "Hey guys." Touya greeted and opened the refrigerator. He took out a beer and did a double take at Shishi and Jin.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" He asked, very confused.  
  
"I'm washing Shishi's hair with peanut butter!" Jin said.  
  
"Oh." Touya put the beer back and left the kitchen.  
  
"I think that's enough." Suzuki said. "Go wash your hair out." He told Shishi.  
  
"Gladly." Shishi stood up and stomped away to the bathroom. The door was closed and the light was on. Shishi pounded on the door. "Hey, who's in there?"  
  
"Uuugh." Came the reply.  
  
"Chu, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'll give you three guesses."  
  
Shishi couldn't believe Chu had gotten sick from drinking so quickly. Fine, he'd just have to use the upstairs bathroom. He stomped up the steps and at the very last step he tripped on a yo-yo, flipped over onto his back and tumbled down the stairway.  
  
BONK BONK DOOF BANG CRASH!!!  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Touya yelled from somewhere.  
  
Rinku stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at the mangled man. "Hey, you stepped on my yo-yo!" He said in an annoyed tone. He picked it up and examined it. "Well at least it's not broken."  
  
Shishi jumped up and shook his fist. "Why did you leave your stupid yo-yo's in the middle of the stairs where people could trip on them? Someone could get hurt or even killed!"  
  
Rinku squinted at Shishi. "Why is your hair all brown and clumpy?"  
  
Shishi charged up the stairway after Rinku. The surprised child scampered down the hallway. Touya got up from the big comfy chair in the living room and went to the stairs to see what had happened. When he got there he could hear Shishi and Rinku galloping around upstairs. "What are you guys doing?" He called and made his way up the stairs. He heard a slam and Shishi yell "Open up Rinku! I'm going to skin you alive!"  
  
Touya walked calmly over to Shishi, who was pounding on Rinku's bedroom door. "Why don't you go wash your hair before it turns to cement?"  
  
Shishi stopped and realization hit him. "I have to shampoo this crap out!" He ran to the bathroom and shut the door. Touya could hear water running a moment later. He knocked on Rinku's door and said, "Its okay, he's gone."  
  
Rinku opened the door a crack and peeked up innocently at Touya. "I don't know why he gets so pissy."  
  
Touya laughed. "Well that's Shishi for you."  
  
LATER...  
  
Rinku tugged on Chu's pant leg. Chu looked down at his small friend and asked, "What do you want kiddo?"  
  
"I think we should invite Kurama and Hiei over for dinner tomorrow."  
  
Chu looked surprised. "What made you think of that?"  
  
"I dunno, I just sort of miss them. Besides, I want to see them try and eat Jin's cooking."  
  
"You're an evil one Rinku."  
  
Rinku grinned mischievously. "Thanks."  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
TBC...  
  
Yes, Hiei and Kurama come for a visit! WHEEE! 


	2. DAY TWO

*~DAY TWO~*  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"I'LL GET IT!" Jin floated to the door and opened it. He grinned when he saw who it was.  
  
"Hello!" Kurama greeted him warmly.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said.  
  
"Don't just stand there, come in!" Jin led them inside and everyone went over to greet them.  
  
"So, Rinku thought it was a good idea to invite you two over for dinner." Touya said.  
  
"It's nice to see you all once again." Kurama said cheerfully.  
  
"How's it going Hiei?" Touya asked.  
  
"Fine." Hiei said flatly.  
  
"Oh. How are Yusuke and the others?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I'm making dinner!" Jin blurted out. "Everyone leave so I can cook! Shoo!" He pushed everybody out of the kitchen and shut the door.  
  
Everyone made themselves comfortable in the living room. Kurama sat on the couch with Chu, Rinku and Shishi. Suzuki sat on the recliner and Hiei sat in the window.  
  
"I have to go find something; it's in the storage room. I'll be right back." Touya left.  
  
"So, what have you guys been up to?" Chu asked.  
  
"Well, we--" Kurama started and was interrupted by a sudden bang.  
  
Jin slammed the door open and screamed, "Dinners ready!"  
  
Shishi looked amazed. "So soon? What are we having, frozen turkey and powdered potatoes?"  
  
"Nope! Everything's instant!"  
  
"This should be good." Hiei said under his breath.  
  
Everyone filed into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Jin looked around and asked, "Where's Touya?"  
  
"He went to the storage room to look for something." Hiei informed him.  
  
"Would you mind getting him...someone?" Jin asked.  
  
"I'll go." Hiei volunteered. He could hear Touya messing around in the storage room just down the hall. He went over and informed the Ice Master, "Touya, dinner is ready."  
  
Touya craned his neck to look at Hiei momentarily. "Sure, I'll be there in a second." Just then a box slipped from his fingertips and crashed to the floor, causing the lid to pop open. The room was soon filled with magical smoke. Touya quickly grabbed the box and closed it. "Hiei, are you alright?" Touya asked, trying to see though the thick clouds.  
  
"Eeeeeheeee!" Came the reply.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Suzuki's voice came from out in the hallway.  
  
"I think I dropped the Idunn box."  
  
"You THINK?"  
  
"I didn't even know you still had the stupid thing!"  
  
"It's not stupid!" Suzuki opened the window and let all the smoke out. Once it cleared, it was obvious what had happened.  
  
"Look what you did to Hiei!" Suzuki pointed to a baby Hiei sitting in the middle of the floor.  
  
"I heard yelling, is everyone okay in here?" Kurama stepped into the room and looked around. Baby Hiei squealed with delight when he saw Kurama. He crawled across the floor to the fox and hugged his leg. "Keeeeee!" He said.  
  
"Oh my!" Kurama exclaimed.  
  
"Oh crap!" Said Touya. "When will the effects wear off?"  
  
"It depends on the person really." Suzuki said. It shouldn't be too long though."  
  
"We can still eat dinner right?" Touya asked.  
  
"Yes, I can feed him...I guess." Kurama said. He tried to pick up baby Hiei but he just clung to his leg like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Hiei, let go please." Kurama said.  
  
Baby Hiei clung tighter. Finally Kurama had to walk to the dining room with him still attached to his leg. They all went into the dining room and sat down at the table. Baby Hiei finally let go and crawled onto Kurama's lap. Baby Hiei pounded on the table with his small fists and laughed as all the plates and silverware jiggled.  
  
Shishi stared at the child. "Suzuki, why...what, huh?"  
  
"It was an accident." Suzuki shrugged. "No big deal."  
  
Feeding baby Hiei was hard work, as Kurama soon found out.  
  
"What's the matter Hiei, don't you like mashed potatoes?" Kurama asked. Kurama made airplane sounds, trying to encourage baby Hiei to eat his dinner.  
  
Baby Hiei screamed shrilly as the spoon full of potatoes drew nearer and nearer to his mouth. When it got an inch closer he lashed out with his small hand and sent the spoon flying across the table. It landed into the gravy, splattering everyone.  
  
"Sorry about that." Kurama apologized.  
  
"No biggie!" Jin assured him.  
  
"May I have the macaroni salad please?" Kurama asked and it was handed to him by Chu. Kurama put the bowl down in front of him and was about to spoon some out when baby Hiei stuck both of his hands into it. "Heeeee!" Baby Hiei squealed and squished the salad around between his fingers, and then he took out two handfuls and smeared it all over his body.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama said.  
  
Baby Hiei paused for a second to look at Kurama, and then took the entire bowl of macaroni salad and dumped it on Kurama's lap.  
  
Everyone watched the scene unfold with mild interest, except for Jin, who was trying not to laugh too hard at poor Kurama's misfortunes.  
  
Rinku slowly chewed his roast beef. He watched with his eyes half open as Kurama tried to stop baby Hiei from massacring the peas with a steak knife.  
  
"I bet he'd rather have some ice cream." Chu grinned.  
  
Jin went to the freezer and scooped some chocolate ice cream into a bowl and set it in front of baby Hiei. Baby Hiei excitedly grabbed the ice cream with his hands and stuffed it all into his mouth at once.  
  
"Hiei no, you'll make yourself sick!" Kurama scolded and tried to take some of the ice cream out of baby Hiei's mouth. Baby Hiei screamed in protest and blobs of it plopped onto Kurama's leg. Baby Hiei grabbed the blobs and stuffed them back into his mouth, then ate them before Kurama could stop him.  
  
Thirty minuets later, after everyone was done eating, Kurama announced, "I think Hiei needs a bath." Indeed, the child was barley recognizable for he was plastered from head to toe with food.  
  
"Go ahead and use the bathroom, its right around the corner." Chu said.  
  
"I can take his clothes and wash them if you like." Touya offered.  
  
"Thank you." Kurama said.  
  
It wasn't hard to get baby Hiei undressed, he practically threw his clothes off himself.  
  
Kurama carefully carried baby Hiei in to the bathroom and set him down into the bathtub. He turned on warm water and put in some bubble bath, which formed lots of pink bubbles. Baby Hiei eyed the bubbles with wonderment. Kurama started washing the food out of baby Hiei's hair. A pink bubble came up and floated right at the tip of baby Hiei's nose. He reached out to it and poked it with his finger. The bubble popped, much to his surprise. Baby Hiei started to squeal and splash as hard as he could.  
  
"Stop Hiei! STOP!" Kurama gasped.  
  
SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH  
  
When baby Hiei finally stopped half the water was out of the tub and Kurama sat on the floor, soaking wet and dripping water.  
  
"How's it going in here?" Jin asked.  
  
Kurama turned around to see Jin standing in the doorway. He sighed.  
  
"Aaaw, it can't be that bad can it?" Jin asked sympathetically. "Here, I'll help. You seem to be having a hard time." Jin grabbed a towel and held it out. "Put the little bugger in here and I'll dry him off for ya."  
  
Kurama couldn't help but smile at Jin. He lifted baby Hiei from the bath water and set him in the fluffy towel. Jin vigorously started drying the baby demon.  
  
"So, you'd think the effects of that magic smoke would wear off soon!" Jin said.  
  
"Yes, perhaps Hiei is more sensitive to it that a normal person." Kurama said thoughtfully.  
  
"There, all done!" Jin said to baby Hiei, whose hair was a big fuzzy mess from being rubbed down with the towel. "Now let's go put on your nice clean clothes!"  
  
"SQUEEEE!" baby Hiei darted out of the bathroom and down the hallway.  
  
"Uh oh!" Jin said.  
  
Kurama and Jin ran after him. "Stop! Hiei!" Kurama called.  
  
Baby Hiei ran stark naked through the living room, in front of the TV and around the furniture, squealing his little fuzzy head off.  
  
"Gaa!" Shishi yelled in surprise.  
  
"Stop him!" Jin said.  
  
"Chu was sitting on a recliner when baby Hiei ran through. Chu quickly held out his arm and scooped the child up and then set him on his lap. "He sure is cute! I wonder why he can't be like this in his adult form."  
  
"He'd be arrested." Suzuki said.  
  
"You know what I meant!" Chu said.  
  
"Here are his clothes." Touya gave the freshly washed and dried clothes to Kurama.  
  
Kurama and Jin sat on the floor and set to the task of dressing baby Hiei, who was not cooperative at all. Baby Hiei lay on the floor and thrashed and kicked. It took twenty minuets before they could even get his shirt on and forty minuets before they managed to get one sock on.  
  
"This isn't working!" Jin was exhausted.  
  
"Maybe he needs a nap first." Chu suggested.  
  
Baby Hiei sat up and sprung into action; he screamed and ran away down the hallway.  
  
"Not again!" Kurama groaned.  
  
"I'll get him for you." Chu offered and started after baby Hiei. He could hear baby Hiei thumping up the steps. Chu chuckled and when he came to the stairway he looked up to see the little troublemaker, who had just disappeared through the doorway and into Rinku's room. Chu climbed the stairs and found baby Hiei playing with Rinku's yo-yo's.  
  
"Hey! Those are mine!" Rinku came in from the hallway and snatched the yo- yo's away.  
  
Baby Hiei sat down and started to cry, tears spilling out onto the floor. Rinku was a bit taken aback by the sudden outcome.  
  
"Come on now Rinku, he's just a kid." Chu scolded.  
  
Rinku looked grumpily up at Chu. "I'm a kid TOO in case ya hadn't noticed."  
  
"Aaaw but he's just a baby!" Chu picked up baby Hiei and rocked him back and fourth.  
  
"Not really." Rinku grumbled.  
  
Baby Hiei stopped crying and pointed down at Rinku. "What? You wanna see Rinku?" Chu asked. Baby Hiei made gooing noises and pointed at Rinku again. Chu set baby Hiei down on the floor next to the kid.  
  
Rinku tilted his head and looked at baby Hiei with a slightly confused expression. Baby Hiei smiled and then suddenly bit Rinku on the hand as hard as he could and sprang away.  
  
"OW! The little fucker bit me!" Rinku yelled.  
  
"Rinku! Watch your language!" Chu said sternly.  
  
Baby Hiei ran between Chu's feet and slid down the stairway.  
  
Suzuki was just coming in from outside and the doorway was half open. "I honestly don't know why it's taking so long for the effects of the Idunn box to wear off."  
  
There was a black streak as baby Hiei ran down the hallway and escaped out the open doorway. "Crap!" Suzuki cried and darted out the doorway after the speeding baby, followed by Kurama.  
  
Baby Hiei threw his chubby arms above his head and ran through the flower garden squealing and laughing with excitement. Playing "catch me if you can" with all the grown-ups was fun.  
  
Kurama and Suzuki stopped short of the garden and watched baby Hiei romp around in the flowers. "May I go fetch him?" Kurama asked.  
  
Suzuki shook his head. "I think the effects are starting to wear off, look!"  
  
There was a poof and instantly Hiei was back in his adult form. He looked slightly confused for a second and then turned around to face Kurama and Suzuki. "Kurama, what happened? Why am I standing outside in these flowers..." He looked down. "And why am I only wearing my shirt and one sock!?"  
  
Suzuki covered his eyes with a hand.  
  
"It's a long story." Kurama sighed.  
  
"GET ME MY PANTS!" Hiei demanded.  
  
**~~~**  
  
"Thanks for visiting." Touya smiled.  
  
"Come again!" Chu said.  
  
"Thank you for having us, it was interesting." Kurama said politely. Hiei stood with his back to them and didn't say anything. Everyone waved goodbye to Hiei and Kurama as they set off down the road. When they were out of sight Rinku asked, "Do you think Hiei will ever come back to visit?"  
  
"I highly doubt it." Suzuki said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC...  
  
I know baby stories have been done before but I just HAD to turn Hiei into a baby sometime. Mauahahaha! 


	3. DAY THREE

Note: BAH! I'm going to edit/replace all of my fanfics (except this one and maybe a couple others) because they suck big time!!! If making grammar mistakes was a crime, I'd be arrested. To answer your question YoYo Kid Rinku, Touya was the one who dropped the Idunn box so I just assume he was the user and that is why he didn't get changed into a baby. Thanks for the reviews, I love you. And all you other fine sexy people who like my crap (grins)  
  
DAY THREE  
  
Jin rolled off his bed. It was 7:00 in the morning. He opened his bedroom door to go downstairs for breakfast when...  
  
KONK! SPLASH!  
  
A bucket of icy cold grape juice fell onto his head. "AAAAAAAA!" Jin screamed in surprise and ran into the wall. He fell backwards onto the floor and quickly ripped the bucket off and flung it away. "Jeez! Where did that come from?" He stepped cautiously out of the room and looked both ways before entering the hallway. Everything seemed normal so he flew downstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Jin!" Touya greeted him. "So, why are you purple?"  
  
"Purple?" Jin looked at his clothes. "GAA! Does grape juice stain!?"  
  
"Yea, rather badly too I might add." Suzuki informed him.  
  
"Oh great!" Jin went to his room to fetch a new outfit so he could wash his dirty one. He opened the closet door to find it totally empty. He looked in his sock drawer to find that all of his socks and underwear were missing too. "What is going on here?" He wondered.  
  
Shishi hummed happily and sat down at the kitchen table. "Hey guys!" He greeted and munched on a piece of toast.  
  
"You seem unnaturally happy today. Are you feeling alright?" Suzuki asked.  
  
Shishi smiled evilly and didn't say anything. Just then Jin entered, wearing one of Touya's outfits.  
  
"Wha har hoo hooing!?" Touya asked loudly with a mouth full of orange slices.  
  
"Huh?" Jin said.  
  
"Uh...Why are you wearing Touya's clothes?" Rinku asked nervously.  
  
"Mine are all missing! Your clothes are too small, Chu's are too big, Suzuki's smell funny and Shishi's look gay. So I borrowed one of Touya's outfits."  
  
Touya smirked and took a sip of orange juice.  
  
"My clothes do NOT look gay!" Shishi crossed his arms.  
  
Suzuki sniffed at his shirt sleeves and stood awkwardly in a corner.  
  
"Where did you last see your clothes?" Touya asked.  
  
"In my room where they always are, DUH!" Jin was starting to get annoyed. "I'm gonna go look for them." He left to go search the house.  
  
Poor Jin searched through everything upstairs and eventually made his way to the living room downstairs. Chu was sitting in the recliner when Jin flipped the chair onto its side to look underneath of it. "Aargh!" Chu tumbled off and landed on the floor. "I don't think your clothes are underneath the furniture, mate."  
  
"Then where could they be? I've looked all over the house!"  
  
"Maybe they're outside." Shishi said.  
  
"What would they be doing outside?"  
  
"I don't know...they could on the clothes line."  
  
Jin stopped to stare dumbfounded at Shishi. "Now why didn't I think of that?" He ran outside to find that most of his clothes were indeed hanging on the clothesline, the rest were scattered up in trees and on the roof of the house. "But what are they all doing out here?" Jin wondered.  
  
"Did Jin find his stuff yet?" Rinku asked.  
  
"No." Touya said.  
  
Shishi snickered.  
  
"What's so funny?" Chu asked.  
  
"What kind of person loses all of their clothes at once like that? I mean, I can see losing a sock in the washing machine once in a while, but everything? HA!"  
  
Just then Jin kicked open the door, holing a big pile of laundry in his arms. "I FOUND them. They were right where you said they were Shishi, except for the ones that were in the trees and stuff."  
  
"In the trees? Why were they in the trees?" Shishi asked innocently.  
  
Jin threw down the pile of clothes and glared right at his friend. "I don't know, why don't you tell me?"  
  
Shishi stared blankly at Jin. "What are you saying?"  
  
Jin ran over, grabbed Shishi and threw him on the floor. "You're just trying to get me back for the gum and peanut butter!" he pointed an accusing finger.  
  
"WHAT!? Jin, don't be stupid! I wouldn't touch your greasy clothes with a ten foot pole!"  
  
Jin sat on Shishi and started to tickle him as hard as he could. "Admit it! You stole my clothes to get back at me!"  
  
Shishi scrunched up into a tight ball, trying to avoid the tickling hands of the Wind Master. "No! All I did was put that bucket of grape juice above your door! HEHEHE!!! So it would fall on your head when you opened it! Teeeehehehe!! I didn't do anything else I swear!"  
  
Jin stopped tickling for a moment. "Oh yea, I forgot about the grape juice...YOU STAINED MY CLOTHES WITH GRAPE JUICE!!!" Jin tickled fast and furiously.  
  
The others stood around in a circle and watched. After five minuets Suzuki couldn't take it anymore. It was just too embarrassing watching his friend get tortured by the Tickle Monster. "Jin...I think he's had enough."  
  
Jin gave Shishi a few more tickles just for good measure but he knew there was no use. Jin could tell Shishi was innocent so he stopped tickling and stood up. Shishi lay sprawled out on the floor gasping for breath. "I think I'm gonna barf!" He announced.  
  
"So...if you didn't take my clothes then who did?" Jin wondered.  
  
"Well, now that you have all of your clothes back, why don't you give me mine?" Touya suggested.  
  
Jin looked at the outfit of Touya's he was wearing and shrugged. "I dunno, I sort of like this. Wanna trade me stuff Touya?"  
  
"Jin! No!" Touya whined.  
  
"I was just kidding maybe." Jin rolled his eyes.  
  
That night Suzuki woke up because he had to use the bathroom pretty badly. He groggily got out of bed and slowly made his way downstairs. He went into the bathroom and lifted up the lid of the toilet. He dropped his boxers and started going. Suzuki sensed that someone was there. He looked over and to his surprise Jin and Touya were standing there watching him! "Geez, can't a guy take a leak in peace?" He asked grumpily, finished his business and went back to bed.  
  
Jin looked at Touya. Touya looked at Jin. They both looked very confused.  
  
"Erm..do ya reckon he was sleep walking?" Jin asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Well I sort of hope so." Touya said a bit uncomfortably.  
  
TBC...  
  
What the hell? 


	4. DAY FOUR

DAY FOUR  
  
"What's for breakfast?" Chu asked as he walked into the kitchen. Rinku was sitting at the table playing with the salt and pepper shakers. He looked up when Chu entered. "Nothing."  
  
"Nothing eh? I thought Touya was gonna make pancakes."  
  
"He can't, we don't have anymore flour."  
  
"The last time I looked there was plenty in the flour bin." Chu said.  
  
Touya walked over and sat next to Rinku. "Suzuki peed in it."  
  
Chu looked puzzled by that statement before finally saying, "What?"  
  
"Suzuki peed in the flour bin." Touya repeated.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Jin chimed in. "We don't know! We think he was sleepwalking or something."  
  
Shishi came into the kitchen followed by Suzuki. Everyone stared. "What's for breakfast?" Shishi asked.  
  
"Nothing." Rinku said.  
  
"Nothing? I thought Touya was making pancakes." Shishi said.  
  
"He can't, we don't have anymore flour." Rinku said.  
  
"I thought the flour bin was full." Shishi looked confused.  
  
"Suzuki peed in it." Touya said.  
  
Shishi looked over at Suzuki, who suddenly looked as if he'd been slapped.  
  
"What!?" Shishi said.  
  
"Suzuki, you peed in the flour bin last night!" Jin said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Suzuki demanded.  
  
"Don't you remember what happened?" Touya asked.  
  
Suzuka stared blankly at him before replying. "I remember going to the downstairs bathroom for some reason, I remember lifting up the lid of the toilet and I remember Jin and Touya standing there watching me. That was rather rude of you guys too."  
  
"SUZUKI!!!" Jin blurted out.  
  
"WHAT!?" Suzuki shot back.  
  
"You went into the kitchen, lifted up the lid of the FLOUR BIN and started peeing in it! Touya and I were just getting a midnight snack when you walked in."  
  
Shishi slapped his forehead. Rinku started giggling and Chu ran to the bathroom because he had a bad hangover and was ready to barf.  
  
"Er...oh," was all Suzuki could say.  
  
"Hey, do you think if Suzuki was sleepwalking then do ya suppose he stole all of my clothes and threw them outside too?" Jin asked.  
  
"Maybe." Touya said.  
  
"I don't remember any of that." Suzuki said.  
  
"I bet you did though!" Jin said.  
  
"Well if I did then I'm very sorry, Jin, but I swear I don't remember."  
  
"I guess I can forgive you if you didn't know what you were doing." Jin grinned, showing off his white teeth.  
  
"See? I told you I didn't steal your clothes." Shishi said.  
  
"I'm sorry for blaming you." Jin apologized.  
  
"That's alright." Shishi said.  
  
Rinku made gagging noises.  
  
"Now that we're all friends again, what do we do about breakfast?" Touya put his arms around Jin and Shishi's shoulders.  
  
"Cold cereal." Rinku said.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Jin took an entire box of sweet sugary cereal and started eating.  
  
"No Jin, you're hyper enough as it is!" Touya said and tried to snatch the box away. Jin hugged the box tightly to his chest and ran out the door with Touya chasing after him. Jin ran outside and flew up into a tree where the Ice Master couldn't reach him and started munching away happily.  
  
Touya stood on the ground looking up at his friend. He sighed, turned around and went back inside.  
  
The morning went by uneventfully. Suzuki stayed in his room most of the time while the others sat around and visited. That afternoon Jin came back inside and decided that toasters were the finniest things on earth.  
  
"Come here!" Jin grabbed Touya's arm and dragged him into the kitchen. "Watch!" Jin pointed to the toaster. Toast popped up. Jin started laughing. Touya just stood there with a worried expression. "Jin, what's so funny about toasters?"  
  
"Toast pops out of them! Teeeeeeeheheheeee!"  
  
"I told you not to eat that entire box of cereal."  
  
Jin was laughing so hard he sat down on the floor, tears spilling out of his eyes.  
  
Touya groaned and went back into the living room. "Have you guys decided where we're going tonight?"  
  
"There's a new bar that just opened." Chu said.  
  
"Fine by me." Shishi said flatly.  
  
"Fine by me too." Rinku said and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He saw Jin lying on the floor having a giggle fit. "Jin, what's so funny?"  
  
"HEHEHEHE!!!HEHEHEE!!!"  
  
"Er, alright." Rinku slinked back into the living room where Chu was waiting from him. "You are NOT going to the bar."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"You're too young."  
  
"But I..."  
  
"No."  
  
Rinku quickly made up a plan. "You guys can't just leave me alone like this! If you do, I'll call the police and say you abandoned me."  
  
Chu smirked. "That's why we hired a babysitter."  
  
"A BABYSITTER!?" Rinku screamed. "I'm not THAT little!"  
  
"Too bad." Shishi sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, it will be fun." Touya said rather unconvincingly.  
  
"Why me?" Rinku groaned and went to his room. He hated being little.  
  
That night as everyone was ready to leave, Rinku clung to Chu's leg and begged him not abandon him with a stranger.  
  
"You caaaaan't go!"  
  
Chu pried the kid off and looked him straight in the eye. "You be good for the babysitter alright?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
There was a knock at the door and Touya opened it. On the other side stood a middle-aged lady with black hair and wearing glasses.  
  
"Good evening!" She said kindly.  
  
"Hi, this is the little guy you'll be watching." Chu pointed to a grumpy looking Rinku.  
  
"I'm Miss Kull. We're going to have a good time together, Rinku!" The lady said.  
  
"Bye Rinku!" Jin said as the guys went out the door and on their way to the new bar. As soon as the door was shut the lady smiled sweetly. "Yes, we're going to have a VERY good time, Rinku."  
  
TBC...  
  
I'm moving to college. I don't know when I'll get the chance to update this again. But the guys go to the bar, things happen and Rinku will try his best to escape from the clutches of the overly affectionate babysitter. 


	5. DAY FIVE

"I've brought you a present Rinku!" Miss Kull said sweetly and from out of nowhere revealed a little sailor boy outfit. "Put this on, I want to see how CUTE you look in it!"

Rinku stared at the ugly blue outfit that looked like a toddler should wear it. "Um, I don't want to."

"PUT IT!" Miss Kull hissed between clenched teeth.

Rinku gingerly took the outfit and went to the bathroom to put it on. As he was getting dressed he grumbled angrily to himself. "I am SO going to get Chu for this. And the rest of those jerks too." Rinku looked in the mirror. He looked like a total geek.

"Rinku! You've been in there long enough, now come out so I can see you!" Miss Kull screamed from the living room. Rinku took a deep breath and stepped out.

Miss Kull squealed with delight as soon as she saw him. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE!!!" She pinched his cheeks gave him a hug. She smelled like yeast infection cream.

"Time for bed now!" The crazy babysitter informed the scared child.

"But it's only 8:00!" Rinku said.

"Young children need their rest. Now get to bed!!! I'm not telling you again!"

"But I--"

"Does someone need a spanking?" Miss Kull asked in a falsely sweet tone.

Rinku gulped.

The new bar was attractive and fun. It was a karaoke bar with lots of pretty female servers.

"What can I get you boys tonight?" A brunette wearing a V-neck T-shirt smiled at the group of men. She looked to Jin first.

Jin drooled. "Uhh boob—I mean, Blue Margarita! Hehehe! Eh heh…"

Touya rolled his eyes. "A Rhine Wine and Seltzer for me." Touya leaned over to Jin. "Do you have to be so obvious?"

"I can't help it! Whenever I see a pretty lady I just start to think about…other things…" Jin trailed off and a dreamy expression crossed his face.

"We should sing karaoke." Chu said as Suzuki ordered his drink.

"I'm not much of a singer." Touya said.

Jin snapped out of his trance. "You don't have to be afraid, I'll go up with you! We can sing…Pretty Woman!!!" He drooled as a blonde bounced past.

"Would you stop it?" Touya said, annoyed.

Chu laughed. "Aw, let him have his fun as long as he's here.

"Huckle-My-Butt." Shishi said to the brunette.

"Hey! Why does Shishi get to flirt with the servers when I can't?" Jin pouted and flicked Shishi's ear.

"Ow! Jeez, what was that for? Huckle-My-Butt is a drink, stupid!"

"Yes, it's an old favorite of a lot of people." The server informed Jin kindly and went to get their drinks.

"Oh. Never heard of it." Jin said. "What did you order Suzuki?"

"Fuzzy Navels." Suzuki said.

Jin giggled. "Pardon?"

"Fuzzy Navels." Suzuki repeated.

"Sorry, you'll have to speak up." Jin said, smiling.

Suzuki let out a frustrated sigh and said loudly. "FUZZY NAVELS. IDIOT."

Jin burst out in a fit of giggles and a few people turned to stare.

"He's so immature." Shishi said airily. "I can't stand to be seen in public with him."

"Here you are gentlemen." The brunette gave them their drinks and went off. Jin stared after her.

"Jin should have ordered a SCREWdriver." Shishi remarked under his breath.

"I heard that." Jin growled.

Rinku didn't want to take any chances. He ran upstairs and locked himself in his room. He tore off the stupid sailor suit and threw it on the floor. He put on his regular clothes and grabbed his yo-yos. "I need to get out of here! But how?" Rinku went to the open window by his bed and looked out. It was a long way down, and if he jumped and landed in the bushes Miss Kull might hear him and come running out. "I know! I'll make a rope out of pants! Hummm but I don't want to tie knots in any of my pants…" Rinku snuck over to Shishi's room and stole all of his pants. He carried them back to his room and sat down and started to tie the legs together. Once he had a long enough pants rope, he tied one end to his bed and threw the other out the window and down to the ground. "Here goes everything!" He said and started down slowly so as not to make noise. When he got to the ground he snuck a peek through the living room window. Miss Kull was sitting in a chair with her head lolled to one side and her eyes shut. "Good, she must be sleeping."

Suddenly a giant bat flew out of nowhere and into Rinku's face. "AAAAAAAAARGH!!!" Rinku let out a death scream and crashed backwards through the living room window. He was dazed for a bit, but when he realized where he was he jumped up and spun around to see Miss Kull…still asleep? Rinku stood frozen to the spot for a while to see if she would wake up. When she didn't move, his curiosity got the best of him and he tiptoed over to her. He closely studied her face. She seemed a bit pale. He poked her hand to find that it was cold and stiff. Rinku's eyes grew a little larger. He tapped her shoulder and still there was no response. She didn't seem to be breathing either.

"Holy crap she's DEAD!" Rinku exclaimed. "COOL!" Rinku did the dance of joy but stopped when he realized the situation he was in. The living room window was totaled and there was Miss Kull sitting dead in the house. Not to mention all of Shishi's pants were hanging out the window…and how the hell was he supposed to explain the little sailor boy outfit?

"Oh no, what am I gonna do with her?" Rinku couldn't let the others find out, they would probably think that HE killed her because he was angry for being left behind. "I'll bury her in the back yard and they'll never find out." Rinku pushed Miss Kull off the chair and she landed with a CLUNK on the floor. He grabbed her feet and dragged her to the back of the house. "Great, now I need a shovel." He ran to the shed to find it devoid of any sort of digging devices. "Oh great, now how am I gonna dig a hole, with a spoon? I'll just have to drag her far enough away from the house so she doesn't stink. Oh that's no good!" Rinku paced back and fourth frantically. "Jin's always flying around in the forest, he'd be sure to find her eventually. Crap! What am I gonna do?"

In a record breaking thirty seconds, Chu, Jin, Suzuki, Touya and Shishi were all rip roaring drunk

"Lets go sing I'm Too Sexy!" Suzuki slurred.

"Yeaaaaaa! What?" Jin hiccupped.

"Yer being stupid again!" Shishi said. "I'm sorry Jin you know I really like you." Shishi gave Jin a big hug and started crying. Jin threw up on Shishi's back from being squeezed to hard. Touya grabbed Suzuki and Chu and all three of them jerkily managed to get up on stage.

Suzuki started to sing. "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt!" He ripped off his shirt and started swinging it over his head. The ladies cheered and he threw it to them.

Touya watched the scene unfold. "Oh YEA!? Well I'm too sexy for my pants!" Touya ripped off his pants and threw them to an old fat guy. Alcohol can impair your judgment. Chu grinned. "I can beat THAT! I'm too sexy for ALL of my clothes!" Chu started to strip and throw his clothes into the audience. One of his shoes hit Jin in the head. Jin looked around stupidly to see what had happened. He spotted the shoe on the bar and picked it up. "Wow, genuine zebra leather." Jin put the shoe in his pocket.

"Damn! Look at that ass!" Shishi slapped a server on her butt. The server screamed and shoved a shrimp cocktail down his pants, then ran behind the bar.

"HOT! HOT! I mean, COLD!" Shishi dug in his pants, trying to get the ice out. Jin laughed heartily and fell to the floor.

A bouncer came around the corner to see what the hell was going on. He gasped, ran up on stage and managed to stop Chu before he took off his boxers. He then grabbed Suzuki, Touya and Chu and marched them to the door. "No strip tease!" He yelled and threw them out into the street. A moment later Jin and Shishi came flying out the door as well.

They all looked around at one another. "Well, guess that's the end of it! HIC!" Jin drooled.

"It's cold out here!" Chu said.

"I feel a draft." Touya said.

"WELL! If you guys still had your pants, then you wouldn't be cold!" Suzuki yelled.

"Stop yelling at them!" Jin yelled back.

"Who's yelling!?" Shishi yelled.

"Shut up everyone!" Chu yelled.

"YOU!" Shishi yelled and pushed Chu over.

"Let's go home. I'm hungry." Jin stood up and started flying down the street. Everyone else slowly stood up and followed after him.

"Hey! Don't drink and fly!" Touya said.

"HAHAHAAA! Good one." Jin crashed into a lamppost.

"I was being serious!" Touya said.

Rinku decided to take care of a few other things first. He'd just have to deal with dead Miss Kull later. He took a broom and swept up all the broken glass from the living room window and threw it in the trash. But what about the window? Rinku shut the curtains. "Perfect!" He ran upstairs to get Shishi's pants. "I don't have time to untie all of these!" Rinku stuffed all the pants back into Shishi's clothes drawer, still in a pants rope. "Oh well." He shrugged and went back to his room to dispose of the sailor boy outfit. He tore it into shreds and flushed it down the toilet. Then he heard voices. Rinku ran to his window and looked outside. "No!" He cried. In the distance he could see the guys coming down the road.

"Crap crap crap!" Rinku ran downstairs and into the kitchen. He frantically looked through the cupboards, searching for anything at all. The only things he could find were a machete and hey, a meat grinder!

Rinku knew he had no other choice. Using the machete he chopped up Miss Kull and ground her in the meat grinder piece by piece. After he was done, he put the ground babysitter into easy disposable zip lock bags.

BANG!

Rinku nearly jumped out of his skin. He panicked and threw all the bags into the refrigerator.

BANG!

"You have to open the door first BEFORE you go inside!" Suzuki said.

"I wish people would tell me these things." Touya said and turned the knob. Rinku dashed into the living room, sat on the sofa and flicked on the TV just before the guys entered.

"HEY RINKU!" Chu greeted him.

Rinku stared. "Uh…hey guys. Where are all you're clothes and stuff?"

"Oh, I dunno." Chu said.

Touya looked down. "Where are my pants? My pants are missing!" Touya screamed and started shaking Shishi. "What did you do with my pants!?"

"Stop shaking me fool, I'm gonna barf!" And then he did, all over Touya. Then Touya turned around and barfed all over Jin. Jin passed out and Chu instinctively went to the bathroom to barf. Suzuki ran outside and fainted in the bushes.

"I'll be in my room." Rinku groaned and went upstairs. There was only so much he could take in one night.

TBC…

Guess what they're having for dinner tomorrow? J


	6. DAY SIX

NOTE: For those of you who said Miss Kull was going to be eaten like hamburger for dinner, you win the prize! And the prize is, you get to read this chapter. :p  
  
777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
It was 10:45 when Suzuki woke up. He opened his eyes to observe his surroundings. It was all leafy and green and the ground smelled like dirt. He could hear birds singing and sunlight filtered through the branches of the bushes. He groaned and stiffly got to his feet. "Boy, what happened last night?" He went back inside the house to find that nobody else was awake yet. They were all passed out and either half naked or covered in barf. "Oh yea, now I remember."  
  
Anyway he was hungry and since nobody else was up, he decided to be nice and have dinner ready for them when they did. He went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator for ideas. "Hey, look at all the hamburger." He exclaimed and picked up a bag. "I guess I'll make hamburgers then." He took at a frying pan and some more bags of the "hamburger". He put on rubber gloves and started to form patties. One by one he put them in the frying pan and turned on the stove to medium heat.  
  
When Rinku woke up it was almost noon. He didn't feel like getting out of bed but a funny smell caught his attention. He went downstairs and could hear a sizzling noise coming from the kitchen. He walked through the kitchen door and what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.  
  
"MMMM! This is the best hamburger I've ever had!" Jin said happily and took another bite.  
  
"Yea, good job Suzuki, what did you do?" Shishi asked.  
  
"Nothing special just made them the normal way." Suzuki answered.  
  
There was a big stack of hamburgers sitting on a plate in the middle of the table. Jin reached for another one but Touya grabbed his arm. "Hey, you've already had 5! Slow down or you're going to get sick."  
  
"I know what's good for me!" Jin said and grabbed two more.  
  
Rinku drew in his breath. How could he have been so stupid?  
  
Chu spotted Rinku standing in the doorway. "Hey kid, how about a hamburger, they're REAL good!" Chu took another bite of the one he was eating.  
  
"Yea, try it!" Jin said with a mouthful. "Hey, where did you get this hamburger anyway Suzuki?"  
  
"I didn't, it was in the frig when I opened it."  
  
"Then who did?" Jin asked.  
  
A series of "not me's" followed around the table. "Well if none of us did, then where DID it come from?" Shishi wondered.  
  
Everyone turned to the only person who hadn't said anything. Rinku tried to speak but only managed to make small squeaking noises.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Chu asked.  
  
"Uh...Miss Kull left it here!" Rinku finally blurted out.  
  
"OH! Well that was nice of her." Jin smiled. "If we ever see her again we'll have to ask her where she got it."  
  
"Sit down and have a bite." Suzuki invited Rinku over to a chair.  
  
"I...I...I need to use the bathroom." Rinku turned around and marched out the door.  
  
"Hurry back before Jin eats them all!" Touya called.  
  
Rinku ran to his room and flopped down on the bed, thoughts racing through his mind. Should he tell them? No, he couldn't. Well...what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them right? And they couldn't possibly eat an entire Miss Kull could they? No way. Not even Jin could eat that much. A light suddenly flickered on in his brain. He had figured out a way to dispose of Miss Kull, at least what was left of her, and not get blamed for the window OR Shishi's pants if someone found out, which they would eventually.  
  
"I'm stuffed." Jin said.  
  
"Me too." Everyone else said in unison.  
  
"I'm going to go take a nap." Suzuki went to his room to lie down.  
  
"Yup, he's certainly got the right idea." Chu said.  
  
Everyone went to his own room to sleep. A few minuets later, as Rinku was plotting out his plan, he heard snoring. "Why would anyone be sleeping at this hour of the day?" Rinku went into Chu's bedroom to check on him. There he was, snoring away. Rinku wondered around the house to find that everyone was sleeping. Wow, things couldn't have been any better. He thought he would have had to wait for tonight to carry out his plan but since everyone was sleeping, he could do it now!  
  
Rinku set to work; he took all the ground babysitter from the refrigerator and tossed it outside all over the front yard. Then he opened the curtains in the living room to reveal the broken window. After that he went into Shishi's room and took out the pants rope and laid it across the sleeping Shishi.  
  
"Boy, I wish I would have thought of this last night." Rinku sighed.  
  
A few hours later Touya woke up and stretched his stiff muscles. He wondered what was on TV so he went to the living room to find...  
  
"There's a huge hole in the window!"  
  
A moment later Shishi woke up. He was still tired so he grabbed at the covers to pull them up closer but instead he snatched the pants rope. He looked at it, confused. He sat up and held it in front of him. "What the—who the hell tied my pants together like this?! Whoever it was is going to get it!" Shishi marched downstairs to find an angry Touya.  
  
"Look at the window!" He informed Shishi.  
  
Shishi looked at the window. "Wow, there's a big ass hole in it! Who did that?"  
  
"I don't know, but when I find out they're going to get it....Did you just say big asshole?"

"No, I said there was a big ass HOLE in the window! Pay attention fool! Anyway, who cares about the stupid window? Just look at my pants!" Shishi held up the pants rope.  
  
"All the hamburger is gone!" Jin screamed and ran out from the kitchen. He looked at the broken window and outside he noticed the ground meat spread all over the yard. "Nooooo!" Jin sobbed and flew out the broken window. He bent down in the grass and started picking up globs of hamburger.  
  
Touya jumped out the window after him. "No Jin, it's too late. You can't save it!"  
  
"But I have to try!!!"  
  
Touya dragged the poor disgruntled Wind Master back into the house.  
  
It was time to make his entrance. "What's going on?" Rinku asked innocently.  
  
"Just look!" Shishi said irritably.  
  
"Who could have done this?" Touya asked.  
  
"Well, you guys were pretty drunk last night. Who knows what you could've done to the place?" Rinku said.  
  
"Yea, well that still doesn't explain the hamburger all over." Jin said.  
  
Suzuki seems to sleepwalk every now and then..." Rinku suggested.  
  
"Hey that's right!" Jin growled. He marched to Suzuki's bedroom and without even knocking barged right in. "Suzuki, this is the last straw."  
  
Suzuki jerked awake. Jin looked pretty angry with him. Uh oh...Jin wasn't one to get angry all of a sudden, Suzuki knew he must have done something terrible. "Now what did I do?" Suzuki asked, hugging his Playboy magazine to his chest.  
  
"Youweresleepwalkingagainandyouthrewthehamburgeroutsideandnowyou'regonnapay!"  
  
"WHAT!? Jin slow down, I can't even understand what you just said!"  
  
"I'm going to make sure you never sleepwalk again!" Jin said evilly.  
  
TBC...  
  
Yea, short chapter. :p Don't worry though, I won't let Jin hurt Suzuki too much.


	7. DAY 7

Rinku lay back on his bed with his head propped up against a stack of pillows. He was trying to read a comic book but it was hard to concentrate with Suzuki's constant screaming coming from downstairs. Rinku couldn't take it anymore. He knew it wasn't fair for Suzuki to be the scapegoat in all of this. Rinku sighed, put down his comic and proceeded down the stairs. The yelling grew louder with each step. Finally Rinku was standing in the doorway to Suzuki's bedroom.

"How do you like that!? HUH!?" Jin snarled. "You are never going to sleep walk again for as long as you live!"

"Stop! Jin, I'm begging you!" Suzuki squealed.

Jin had the half naked Suzuki chained to the bed while tickling him mercilessly with a feather. When Suzuki spotted Rinku he begged, "Rinku, please get me out of here!"

"That's not gonna happen, bitch!" Jin said and tickled harder.

Rinku was getting scared. Jin was acting strange, even for Jin. He had to think of something quick. "Uh...JIN! How would you like to erm...go to the beach with me and...everyone else?"

To Rinku's amazement and Suzuki's total relief, Jin stopped tickling and dropped the feather.

"THE BEACH! YEA! GREAT IDEA! I'LL GO GET MY STUFF!" Jin zipped out of the room giggling happily, the thought of hamburger out of his mind.

"OH THANK GOD! Rinku get me out of these chains, I really have to pee!"

"I bet." Rinku said as he set Suzuki free. Suzuki left the room as fast as he could and ran to the closest bathroom. The door was shut so he pounded on it. "Hey! Whoever's in there, could you hurry up? I have to go!"

"Use the upstairs bathroom." Came the reply.

"Shishi I'm warning you!" Suzuki screamed as he did the 'I-really-have-to-pee-or-I'm-gonna-explode Dance'. "I'm not going to make it all the way upstairs!! You have to let me in!"

"I'm brushing my hair!" Shishi said with the most annoying tone he could muster.

"SHISHI!!!"

"Just wait a minuet!"

"I CAN'T! I'M GONNA---"

Rinku sat on Suzuki's bed while snooping through his PlayBoy Magazine. Just then Chu wandered into the open doorway.

"Oh, I see Jin finally let poor Suzuki go. Whatcha reading kid?" Chu asked when he saw the magazine in Rinku's hands.

"NOTHING!" Rinku quickly tossed the magazine into a corner of the room. Chu looked at Rinku suspiciously but before he could ask the question he was pondering, a loud shriek made both of them jump.

"What was that?" Rinku asked.

"Sounded like Touya." Chu said.

Chu and Rinku wandered over Touya, who was standing in the hallway having a fit.

"You could have used the UPSTAIRS bathroom you know!" Touya said.

"I wouldn't have made it! And besides, Shishi was being a little brat and wouldn't let me in this one!" Suzuki said defensively.

"Well you didn't have to pee in the rubber plant that Kurama gave us!" Touya said. "Why didn't you run outside and go in the woods?"

"Because it's hard to think when your bladder is going to explode and your kidneys are swelling to the size of yams!!!!"

"Man, first the flour and now the plant." Rinku said.

"Who cares?!" Suzuki snapped. "It was half dead anyway because nobody ever waters it!"

Shishi snorted.

"I'll kill you!" Suzuki started to strangle his friend.

"Violence will get us nowhere." Touya said.

Just then Jin ran by in his Speedo carrying a surfboard and a beach towel. "BEACH BEACH BEACH!!" He chanted and ran out the door.

"What the---?" Touya stared.

"I told him we were all going to the beach so he'd stop torturing Suzuki and get his mind off the hamburgers." Rinku said.

"That explains a lot." Chu said.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Suzuki stopped strangling Shishi. Shishi collapsed in a heap on the floor.

AT THE BEACH:

"Last one there smells like Chu!" Jin screamed.

"What do you mean by that!?" Chu said as the group ran down the sandy shore. Touya was the first one to make it into the splashing waves. "The water's perfect! Come on in you guys!" Touya laughed.

"YAAAA!!!" Everyone cheered and jumped into the water.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH! COLD!" Everyone screamed and scrambled back out onto the beach.

Rinku wrapped himself in his beach towel. "Touya! You said the water was nice!"

"It is...for me." Touya snickered evilly. "Don't act like big babies, you will all get used to it after awhile."

Jin smiled and flew out over the waves with his surfboard. He put it in the water and hopped on. "Watch me hang 10!" He yelled, zoomed off over a wave and did an impressive back flip. "Way to go Jin!" Shishi yelled. Rinku snuck up behind Shishi and shoved him into the freezing water.

"ARGH!" Shishi screamed and flounced about in the waves. "You're going to pay for that!"

Rinku laughed and playfully kicked sand at Chu. "Let me bury you!"

Chu shrugged. "Alright" He agreed. After all, the water was freezing so swimming was out. What else was he going to do? Chu lay down on the beach and Rinku started shoveling sand on top with a bucket.

Shishi clambered out of the water shaking when Suzuki ran past, knocking him back into the ocean.

"SUZUKI YOU BASTARD! I am never speaking to you again!" Shishi screeched and once again climbed out of the icy water.

"Yeaaaaaaa hoooooo!" Jin rode his surfboard around Touya, who was floating on his back enjoying the wonderful coldness.

"Not so close! You'll hit me. JIN!"

"Whoops!" Jin's surfboard smacked against a strong wave, tipping it over. It landed right on top of Touya, knocking him out. Touya started to slowly sink to the bottom.

"Oh no! He's gonna drown!" Jin floated in the air, hesitating just above the surface. "But the water's so cold. I don't wanna get wet again!" Then he spotted Shishi, already soaking wet. Jin flew over and grabbed him and lifted him over the water to where Touya was sinking. "GET TOUYA!" Jin demanded and dropped Shishi into the water.

"GAAA!" Shishi landed with a splash. "JIN!"

"GET TOUYA!!! HE'S SINKING!"

"FINE!" Shishi dived into the blue depths. He looked around and noticed Touya was sinking slowly into a deep ravine. Shishi was actually a very good swimmer and managed to reach the Ice Master before he disappeared forever. A short while later they broke the surface of the water, Shishi gasping for air. "He's not breathing!"

"No!" Jin grabbed Touya and flew him over to the beach where he laid him down gently on the sand.

"Hey! What about me?!" Shishi called but nobody paid any attention so he swam back, grumbling to himself.

Rinku, Shishi, Suzuki and Jin all stood around in a circle looking at the pale Touya. Chu was now quite buried and couldn't move.

"Someone has to give him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation!" Rinku said.

"And fast!" Suzuki agreed.

Everyone stood around silently, waiting for the other to do something.

Chu finally broke the silence. "Don't look at me!" he called.

"Well I don't know anything I'm just a little kid!" Rinku defended himself. There were times when being little was an advantage.

"I saved him, I shouldn't have to do all the work!" Shishi said and crossed his arms.

Everyone looked at the only two people who were left. Jin and Suzuki looked at each other.

"I think you should do it Suzuki, you're better at that kind of thing than I am." Jin said.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" Suzuki snapped.

"Nothing! I just think you should do it to make up for peeing in the rubber plant!"

"OH! And who was the one who chained me to the bed and ticked me for five straight hours?"

Touya was turning bluer and bluer.

"Look, he's YOUR friend, you should do it!" Suzuki reasoned.

"He's your friend too!" Jin said.

"But he's YOUR BEST friend!" Suzuki said with gritted teeth.

"BUT BUT I!" Jin stammered.

Suddenly Touya made a noise and he rolled over onto his stomach. He started coughing up water and gasping.

"Touya you're alive!" Jin said happily and patted him on the back.

"Uugh, what happened?" Touya moaned.

While Jin wildly retold the story to his disgruntled and confused friend, Rinku went back to burying Chu in the sand.

"Don't you think that's enough for now? Unbury me already!" Chu said.

"But I haven't added the finishing touches." Rinku took out a little red flag and stuck it on top of the sand pile. "NOW I'm finished!"

"That is SO not how it happened! I'm the one who dived into that freakishly cold water and saved you!" Shishi said.

"If I hadn't yelled at you, you never would have done it!" Jin said.

Touya looked back and fourth from Jin to Shishi, who were arguing about how the story really went. He didn't know whom to believe so he snuck back out into the waves. He loved the cold.

Suzuki didn't feel like listening to those two argue either so he sat on the edge of the beach, letting the tide splash against his feet. Suddenly he felt a hot sting on his toe, like someone had jabbed a burning needle into it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" He screamed and practically flew over Jin and Shishi, landing right on top of Chu.

"OOF!" All of the air went out of Chu's lungs.

The bickering pair was so surprised that they completely forgot what they were arguing about.

"Wow, I didn't know Suzuki could jump that high!" Jin exclaimed.

"SOMETHING STUNG MY TOE!!!!" Suzuki yelled while insanely kicking sand everywhere, like a three year old having a temper tantrum.

Rinku looked out into the water and pointed. "Wow, look at that! I had no idea jellyfish liked cold water!" Sure enough, a giant school of jellyfish was swarming about, stretching all the way along the water's edge and far out into the ocean.

"Touya! Get out of the water!" Jin said.

"Huh?" Touya was confused until he looked into the water. "JELLYFISH!!!" He swam to the land as fast as he could.

Everyone stared. There was nothing left but to unbury Chu and go home.

BACK HOME:

The friends walked back into their house silently. Then Jin spotted the rubber plant sitting in the corner near the bathroom. "WOA!!!"

Everyone turned to look. The rubber plant looked like it had grown three feet and sprouted lots of new foliage. It looked like a very "happy" plant indeed.

"Wow Suzuki! We should bottle your piss and sell it!" Shishi said.

"What the heck did you drink anyway?" Chu stared at Suzuki wide-eyed.

"Yea! I want some!" Rinku piped up.

"SHUT UP! Everyone just leave me alone!" Suzuki went to his room and slammed the door.

END

If anyone wants to continue with this story, feel free. I'm sorry for not updating this in like, 4 MONTHS!!! XX So to punish myself I shall write four more ONE chapter stories. Thanks to all who bothered to read this fanfic. **Love. **


End file.
